


Love Nest

by skinsuit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: CW: Trypophobia, Corruption related yuckness, F/M, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Horror, Mood Whiplash, Pre-Season 1, my least popular fic really, my newest disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: John and Jane steal away to hotel for a month to spend some time together.
Relationships: John Amherst/Jane Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Love Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my buddy and Beta Hisshex

The hotel room above the pub was trashed, quite literally. There were piles of discarded pizza boxes, wrappers, rotting cardboard and literal filth all over the floor. The walls had grubby brown streaks and stains all over. Mold gathered and grew in the damp corners of the room and the tv that blared on the nightstand had a thick film of grease over it. Bugs scuttled, flies buzzed lazily and worms crawled. The double bed sagged, the sheets were yellow and damp and the duvet had long been pushed off to the foot of the bed.  
The two lovers that were lying there curled and cuddled in the middle of the mess reveled in it. John was always running a fever, so any kind of blanket or sheet was far too cloying for him. And yet the woman in his arms, whose body was so very hot and wriggling felt perfect, felt soft and safe. He was crooning to her, or possibly himself, softly: 

“The worms crawl in… the worms crawl out…”

“You’re annoying,” She giggled.

“You like it, though,” He whispered.

He pulled her close and sang it again.

“Shut up,” She laughed again, affection bleeding into her voice.

She turned around and kissed him to shut him up. Jane, his Jane, tasted like overripe fruit, possibly a pineapple that had gone off, sickly sweet and overly floral, mixed with dirt. He loved it. He loved the feeling of the worms burrowing into him, the extra love from their patron. Who else could have brought them together? How else could love be so sweet?

He kissed her back, she squealed and nuzzled into him. They could go on like this all day, no sex, just being in each other’s arms and feeling loved, their terrible, horrific love, was enough.

There was a knock on the door. She groaned and shouted back, “IT SAYS DO NOT DISTURB!”

“This is the health department, you need to leave immediately. This building has been condemned, you need to leave.” Came a droning voice through the door.

John sighed and rolled over, he’d get the door.

~~~~~  
Solomon Mooney waited at the door, the stench coming from within was making his eyes water, despite the mask he had over his nose and mouth. The landlord of this miserable place had blamed them, the poor man had died of some kind of staph infection. On the tarnished brass doorknob was a stained, decayed door do not disturb sign. But it had been nearly a month, and the building was no longer habitable, the plumbing was shot, the walls rotting, and the bugs everywhere. He heard footsteps coming towards the door.  
The man who answered the door was tall, thin, with a shock of dark hair, his skin was yellowing glistening with sweat or oil and he was in his boxers. The smell got worse and Solomon gagged. The man smiled in a bored fashion. He scratched an itch in the waistband of said boxers.

Solomon felt himself begin to retch but breathed to himself.

“Look, I don’t care who sent you but me and my girlfriend don’t want to be disturbed,” the man said.

“Listen this place is no longer safe for human occupation, if you don’t leave, the police will show up next.” Said Solomon.

The man grinned, his teeth were yellowing. “No they won’t,” He reached behind the door and pulled out a grubby wad of money. “You will make this all go away.”

He shoved in it Solomon’s gloved hand.

The money was somehow greasy but there was a lot of it. Solomon looked at the money then back at the man. “No, I don’t think I can…” He tried to hand the money back.

“Jooohn is he gone yet ?” Came a woman’s voice from within the room.

Something on the bed, which he mistook for a pile of trash, something which couldn’t possibly be alive, which was covered in holes and writhing with…. maggots sat up.

“…Don’t worry my little grub, this will all be taken care of soon,” John called back.

Solomon Mooney had seen some really awful things in his time as health inspector but the thing on the bed, which looked like a woman but vaguely, the thing that was smiling at him almost made him scream.

“Take the money, leave. I have a business in Germany and I won’t be able to see her until it’s done,” said the man called John. “I need this time with the woman I love, please you will leave.”

The door slammed shut, Solomon decided not to call the police. The building would rot into nothing soon and be torn down. As for the money it stank of the place no matter what, so did Solomon Mooney no matter how many showers he took.


End file.
